Ash's True Destiny
by JudgeSceptiled
Summary: Ash didn't sleep in. Ash doesn't care about the well-being of his Pokemon. He is going to the be the champion of the Kanto League if its the last thing that he does. Follow Ash on adventure that lacks Pikachu, Brock, and Misty and join him for a real adventure: his True Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm giving my other fanfiction a break so I can go ahead and do this one. Let me say this now since it didn't fit in the description: Ash may have some of the same Pokemon he did before, but they will have entirely different personalities because of how they have been raised as tools of battle. I hope you enjoy and don't hate on me for eliminating Pikachu.**

Ash would've seen the epic battle between Gengar and Nidorino on his TV in his room had he stayed up late in the night watching. He didn't in fact watch it because he didn't want to sleep in so he could get his Pokemon before the other morons from Pallet Town. That son-of-a-b**** Gary Oak and the two kids that were super pathetic didn't stand a chance.

Ash had studied for years which of the three Pokemon he would choose. Venusaur was easily eliminated leaving Blastoise and Charizard. He didn't care for unevolved Pokemon and he would evolve them ASAP. He cooked up a master plan to get the Pokemon that he really wanted, and Ash was ready to pull it off the next morning.

Ash woke up extra early that morning and packed his things. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to his mother. Their relationship had gotten rocky recently due to the relationship she had with the Professor. She could at least have picked somebody that doesn't have Alzheimer's!

He walked swiftly and quietly to the Pokemon lab just as the sun was coming over the horizon. He skirted around the back of the Lab and climbed up to the second floor where Gary was sleeping that night. Ash could see very well in the dim of the room. He had rehearsed this several hundred times in his mind. Ash approached the sleeping Gary and whacked him really hard over the head with a branch he had found outside. He grabbed Gary and walked into the main room. Gary looked like he could be awake, but he also looked rather stupid at the same time

Professor Oak saw Ash and Gary and asked, "So which of you would like to go first?"

Ash said, "I'm picking first. I choose Charmander."

Ash selected the Pokeball on the right. He then hoisted Gary up and said in a fake voice, "I want to have Squirtle." Ash made the voice realistic, yet stupid at the same time. He was altogether proud of himself.

The dumb old Professor bought it and he grabbed Squirtle. Ash brought a Small blunt rod out of his backpack and hit the Professor really hard on the head and stole a Pokedex that was sitting on a nearby counter. He shuffled through the different drawers in the room and found a variety of Pokeballs. He found a rather peculiar Pokeball that had the letters "GS" on it. He grabbed it and stowed it away in his backpack along with a bunch of other stuff. He hit Gary on the head when he started to stir again. Ash quickly walked out of the Pokemon Lab and started off on his journey leaving his Mother, Professor Oak, Gary, and the stupid other rivals behind.

Ash sent out Squirtle and Charmander who were surprised to see that they weren't with different trainers, but with the same trainer. They had been bitter rivals back in the lab and they bashed their heads together upon sight. Ash said, "Now that's the fighting spirit I want to see. First analysis begin! You two need to show me which of you is the alpha and which is the weakling."

Squirtle used Rapid Spin immediately on Charmander who immediately responded by jumping and rebounding off a tree to hit it with Metal Claw. Squirtle used Water Gun and Charmander dodged and used Smokescreen. Ash was starting to really understand them now. Squirtle was all about attacking a lot to pressure the opponent into never attacking. Squirtle would be perfect. Charmander was nimble and quick and seemed to know how to counter attacks well. Ash could tell that Squirtle was the better Pokemon even regardless of the type disadvantage.

After a few more minutes, Ash said, "That's enough! Charmander you move fast and Squirtle you keep up the pressure well. Time to get to the downpoints of your battling! Squirtle! You need to be able to use your shell to your advantage to intercept incoming attacks. You are too much offense at times, except for not enough. Charmander you are pretty similar! You need to be able to hit harder and get better at dodging! You were hit quite a few times and if you get hit, you get slower and weaker! Squirtle and Charmander! Work on it!"

Squirtle and Charmander were still staring at him with awe. His analysis of battle was very sharp. He could have been better than Professor Oak who had raised them for a few years. As Charmander and Squirtle practiced, Ash watched them get better and better. He knew that they would beat the average Pokemon, but he needed them to be at an even higher level: A level that made the Champions of the Pokemon Leagues quake with fear. Ash had his trainer plans all made up in his mind.

He would start by catching all of the Pokemon there were: that meant he had to either steal a Bulbasaur or find a wild one which would be difficult. He would eliminate all of the Pokemon until he got down to the top ten Pokemon that would be the best Pokemon fit for a Champion. He said to himself, "Gotta catch 'em all eh?"

After pushing Charmander and Squirtle for hours, Ash went to the nearest Pokemon Center to restore PP and HP so that they could destroy other trainers to their full potential. Ash walked up the route the Viridian City to where the next Pokemon Center was. On his way he saw a Ginger girl fishing. He like Gingers and this one dressed just right for him.

He snuck up behind her and grabbed her. He soon realized that this was none other than one of the Gym Leaders of the region. She was struggling until he commanded Charmander to cover her with a Smokescreen. The Smoke made her faint on the spot. He decided against doing something with her because she was too tomboyish and she smelled like fish. He tied her up on her boat and sent her down the river. He took her bike and her fishing rod.

Squirtle yelled with approval and smiled his dark smile that Ash already approved of. Charmander, as Ash noticed, seemed nonchalant with just about everything. No emotion and approving of everything he did were the two best personalities that the Pokemon could have chosen. He knew that they were on the road to victory with their new supplies.

He saw a passing Spearow and decided to throw a rock at it just to toy with it. The Spearow got very angry and soon a whole bunch of Spearow were gathering to attack Ash. Ash said, "This is both of your first real battles so lets make this count! Charmander use Ember and Squirtle use Rapid Spin!"

Rapid Spin allowed Squirtle to bounce from target to target and knock out a whole ton of Spearow and Ember hit a whole ton of Spearow. Soon the remaining Spearow were fleeing as they stood no chance to the already powerful Squirtle and Charmander.

Ash looked around the sky to see if there were any more Spearow and instead he found something else.

A Shiny Golden Pokemon not native to the Kanto Region flew above. It sparkled in the now setting sun and amazed Ash. He needed that Pokemon. He needed it now. He turned and looked at Charmander and Squirtle. They were both now breathing heavily from all of the Spearow that they had taken down.

He said, "That's our goal. We are catching that Pokemon. But first, we become the Champions of Kanto."

He proceeded forward through the last few miles towards Viridian City with Charmander and Squirtle walking behind him and arguing once again. Upon arrival, he found the town in a chaotic state. A semi-truck appeared to have crashed into the front of the Pokemon Center and driven away (there wasn't actually a semi-truck). Inside were a young man and a young woman scaring everybody with their Koffing and Ekans. Ash decided to take action and start gaining some fame.

He yelled, "Squirtle use Water Gun and Charmander use Ember!"

The combined attacks hit the trainers from behind and their Pokemon. They turned around and it was revealed that they were members of a group none other than Team Rocket. A Meowth carrying a bag of Pokeballs soon came up to them and said, "It's all ready for da boss. Now let's kick this can... Why aren't you moving you fat lards?"

The woman started to say, "Prepare for Trouble..." Ash said, "You are under arrest. You are coming with me! You don't stand a chance!" He winked very obviously at them so he could show that he was getting them out of further public eye. They 'submitted' and went with him to the police station. At the last second, he turn and ran into the forest with Team Rocket close behind.

Once they were in the safe area of the forest, Ash asked, "What are your names?"

The male said, "I'm James and this is Jessie and Meowth."

"The Meowth talks?" asked Ash.

Meowth said, "You bet I do. My vocabulary is larger than the average persons!"

Ash said, "I'm not here to jabber. I got you out because I want Pokemon too."

Jessie said, "These are for the boss, not for you."

Ash said, "Well what if I were to join Team Rocket?"

Jessie said, "Then I guess to could have one or two of the worse Pokemon. The boss wouldn't let the likes of you in though. You are only a little ten year old boy!"

James said, "Jessie, admit it. This is the first operation in years we have successfully pulled off thanks to the boy. Let's take him to the boss and see what he says."

They snuck into a clothing shop and stole disguises for Team Rocket so that they could proceed into the Team Rocket secret base in Viridian City which was underneath the Pokemon Center. They led him to an office where a middle-aged man wearing a rather expensive suit stood there petting a Persian.

He asked, "What are you three doing here and why did you bring an outsider into the base? You are so worthless I should crush you right now!"

Ash spoke up and said, "Sir, I would like to request permission to join Team Rocket."

The man scoffed and asked, "What would a little boy like yourself like with a nasty, mean organization such as Team Rocket. We steal, thief, and sometimes even kill if necessary."

Ash said, "Trust me, I'm no little boy. I am finding the most powerful Pokemon in the world and I would love an excuse to do it."

The man said, "I hire everybody that comes except for a few that I have my suspicions about. You may join Team Rocket. Come back tomorrow morning and I will assign you to a team. We all go in groups of three to ensure that we get what we want."

"We managed to snag a whole bunch of Viridian City Pokemon thanks to this fine young man right here. I'm vouching for him to be in my group instead of this loser Jessie," said James

The man said, "Congratulations. Out of your 78 missions, this is the first one with which you were successful with. Humph. I hardly see that as a good thing." He turned to Ash and said, "My name is Giovanni and I am the boss of Team Rocket. I hearby name you a Team Rocket Grunt. Come back tomorrow morning as I said earlier to receive your team and your uniform. Good work today. I always reward those who work for me well as long as they turn in the correct payments."

"It would be my honor to serve in Team Rocket. Thank you," said Ash before he walked out. His little plan had worked. He would rise in the ranks of Team Rocket and steal many Pokemon and keep all of the best ones while rising in the ranks. With the money of Team Rocket eventually underneath his control, he would be rich enough to find and catch all of the legendary Pokemon that there were.

Charmander didn't know what to think of his new trainer after the first day and Squirtle totally approved. Ash would have an easy time mowing down the competition with these two Pokemon underneath his control.

Meanwhile back in Pallet Town, Gary Oak got one more night of sleep before setting out on his adventure. The other kids were given a Bulbasaur and then a stupid Pikachu each and he had received nothing because his Grandfather told him that he had a surprise. It was probably lame because he couldn't even remember Gary's name. When Gary woke up, he found a wrapped present by his bed. He opened it and found a simple Pokeball. He could feel the Pokemon that was inside. This was a real Pokemon for sure. None of the other starter Pokemon could match his starter. He was ready to hunt down that fool Ash Ketchum if it was the last thing he did. He stole his Squirtle that he was going to choose and he made a fool of him. Gary strapped his Pokeball to his belt, went outside to his convertible, and drove away towards Viridian City.

That punk wasn't getting away. Gary was on a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was surprised to see today that as of now I already have 62 views on this thing. Thank you guys for all of the support already. To the one person that reviewed: the point of this fanfiction is to replace the happy little guy that Ash is and replace him with an intense trainer instead. This is Ash's potential and I'm sorry if you were looking for his real personality. I hope you enjoy part 2. I promise that the new characters won't be staying around for too long (spoilers).**

Ash woke up the next morning in the Pokemon Center in one of the special rooms. He had been hailed as a hero the previous night for getting rid of the threat that Team Rocket provided to the Pokemon Center when in reality he had helped them to escape. He took back a few Pokeballs to show that he rescued all that he could. The previous night he had taken the liberty of taking one of the Pokemon for himself. There were 36 Pokemon in all. He returned the ten weakest and he gave all the rest to Giovanni. The Pokemon that he had now was none other than a Dratini that Giovanni had gifted to him for making the mission a success. When he had returned to the Pokemon Center, he had made up a sob story that everybody had totally bought.

After packing up his things and leaving the Pokemon Center, Ash walked towards the secret base underneath the Viridian Gym and walked himself to Giovanni's Office. The cool breeze from beneath the base was far different from the humid air that he was leaving behind. When he walked into Giovanni's Office after knocking, he found that Giovanni wasn't in the room, but a different person altogether. She was a woman with a head full of shoulder-length red hair wearing a Team Rocket lab coat.

When she saw him, she said, "My name is Ariana and I am one of the head honchos here at Team Rocket. Giovanni is going to meet with you again in a minute, but first you talk to me."

Ash felt uncomfortable talking to this strange person, but he went with it anyways. He simply nodded and that's all he really needed to let her know that he was paying attention.

She started, "To be a great member of Team-Rocket… is a difficult path. I don't think you'll ever stand close to a chance at climbing that path because nobody ever does. I'm only this high up because one time Giovanni and I got really drunk like ten years ago and…"

Giovanni chose to walk in at that moment and said, "Get out of here right now. You don't have the right to interrogate new members without my consent. I should punish you for being such an incompetent swine. Now get out of my sight!"

Ariana quickly walked out of the room and into one of the side rooms cursing under her breath. Giovanni then started, "I found a team for you. You will in a Team with two human members and one Pokemon. Come in and meet your new team member!"

Meowth was the first one through the door and nodded approvingly upon seeing Ash. The next man seemed just about Giovanni's age. Ash recognized this man for some reason. The last member was a woman that seemed to be in her 20's.

The man said, "My name is Barton. I am the highest ranked Grunt of Team Rocket. As such, I am now your group leader.

The woman said, "My name is Mercedes. I have been a Team Rocket member for almost ten years now."

Meowth said, "Well I hopes you remembers me from yesta' day. I'm glad to be rid of those imbeciles Jessie and James."

"I decided to have a group of four for a reason. Your group is to be the most elite group out in the field stealing Pokemon. You will gain a great thieving education by working with Barton and Mercedes. Meowth will work primarily as a translater and NOT the one who comes up with plans." said Giovanni with a menacing look at Meowth.

Barton said, "This is your Team Rocker Passcard" and handed a card with the Team Rocket logo on it to Ash. Ash put it by his trainer card in his pocket and asked, "So when are we heading out?"

Mercedes said, "We are heading out right now. Patience is good if you want to be a Pokemon thief."

Ash could already tell that he wasn't going to get along with these two, so he just have to change the situation to his liking.

After they departed, Ash learned more about the two other Team Rocket members. Barton used to work for another Team known as Team Plasma and was excellent at stealing directly. Mercedes lived up to her name because her expertise was to be able to drive an vehicle with or without keys or a method of regularly doing so.

The group walked the mile or so north of Viridian City until they encountered the Viridian Forest. Ash sent out Charmander and Squirtle again. They immediately did the usual by bashing their heads together really hard. Squirtle came out the victor between the two again and laughed at Charmander. Charmander attacked Squirtle with Metal Claw. Squirtle deflected it and was about to use Water Gun when Ash said, "I don't mind a rivalry, but you cannot hurt each other unless I tell you to. Got it?"

Squirtle and Charmander nodded and continued walking and pushing each other and shouldering each other the whole time.

Mercedes said, "I've always hated this accursed forest. I have an idea."

Ash asked, "What idea do you have?"

"I'm pretty sure she means to burn down Viridian Forest." interrupted Barton. He continued, "I hate this place too but we can't burn it down unless we get approval from Giovanni. This place is teeming with wildlife that could easily join Team Rocket. I don't mean to be a tree-hugger or anything, but it's not a good idea right now."

Just then a Caterpie made itself visible to Ash. Ash quickly through a Pokeball at it and caught it. Mercedes asked, "What did you do that for? I'm pretty sure Giovanni doesn't want some pathetic level 4 Caterpie."

Ash said, "I have to test every Pokemon out in this region if I am to become a good trainer. Regardless if its a piece of crap or not, I need to check it out."

Indeed after a few Tackles and String Shots, Caterpie evolved in Metapod which learned Harden which soon evolved into Butterfree and learned Confusion. Ash decided that Butterfree was a piece of crap and sent it to Team Rocket headquarters to put in the Grunt Pokemon stockpile for all bad Pokemon.

As they were exiting the forest, Charmander's tail caught a bush on fire which soon became a burning tree. Pretty soon, a lot of the forest was going down in flames.

As Mercedes, Barton, Meowth, and Ash ran out, Mercedes said, "It looks like we got to burn down this accursed forest after all. Screw all of the weakling Pokemon here." A whole bunch of while Pokemon ran by them on the way out and eventually they passed a group of trainers running towards the fire with their water type Pokemon.

They emerged from Viridian Forest safely and walked the last few miles towards Pewter City.

Barton said, "Time to set up camp. I'm pretty sure you're not familiar with how Team Rocket stays the night at places." He pulled a black lump out of his backpack that turned out to be a sleeping bag with a zipper on top.

He continued, "These sleeping bags aren't ordinary because they can stick to trees and such. It is a good way to stay the night out in the middle of the forest."

Mercedes inserted, "I don't really like them because they're uncomfortable."

Meowth said, "Well man up then you pussy. Team Rocket has no place for complainers."

Mercedes seemed to not here Meowth but then 'accidentally' kicked Meowth a few minutes later. After observing trainers for the remainder of the day (which wasn't long), the group of thieves hung up their sleeping bags some distance from Pewter City. They had decided to invade the museum the next day in order to steal some Pokemon fossils to add to the Team Rocket collection. Ash had yet to see Barton's and Mercedes Pokemon.

Meanwhile in Viridian City, Gary Oak was walking swiftly up the road with a Ginger Girl that he had found tied up in the boat. She had introduced herself as Misty: one of the Gym Leaders from Cerulean City. They both had a burning vengeance to make Ash pay for what they did to him.

The next morning, Ash decided to have a training session with the Dratini he had received. He knew that Dragonite was the most powerful Pokemon in Kanto aside from the few very rare legendary Pokemon.

Ash said, "Dratini show me all of your moves! It's analysis time!"

Dratini showed off Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Aqua Jet, and Iron Tail. Ash wasn't impressed in the slightest with Dratini. Dratini didn't listen to what he told it to do immediately, its moves for on the weak side, and it was very easily distracted.

Ash said, "You are horrible. You are probably even worse than that pathetic Butterfree. I'm only giving you a second chance on my team because you can evolve into something amazing. You need to grow up right now and forget all of these silly personaliites."

Dratini's expression turned cold as it nodded and worked on Aqua Jet and Iron Tail more. Dratini could hardly mess up Thunder Wave, so Ash didn't have to worry about that. Dragon Rage was all that Dratini was good at.

Mercedes was watching the whole thing with interest. She asked, "Want to have a battle with me. Let's do a one on one. You can use Dratini."

Ash said, "I accept your challenge." If he was to rise in the ranks of Team Rocket, he had to make these two seem like traitors so that he could be seen as a hero.

After they stood across from each other, Mercedes said, "Let's go Tauros!" Tauros stood there angrily swishing its tail back in forth as it breathed heavily.

Ash said, "Dratini use Thunder Wave!"

Thunder Wave made contact with Tauros as Tauros became fully paralyzed. Mercedes said, "Ignore that paralysis and use Rock Climb!"

Rock Climb flung Dratini into the air and was slammed down back into the ground. Dratini managed to get back up. Ash said, "Dratini use Iron Tail!"

Iron Tail slammed down on the unsuspecting Tauros. Mercedes said, "Tauros use Thunderbolt!"

Thunderbolt plucked Dratini out of the air. Dratini automatically switched into Aqua Jet without Ash telling it to. The electrified Dratini's Aqua Jet hit Tauros with renewed power.

After the smoke cleared up after the impact, Tauros and Dratini were somehow both still up. Ash said, "Dratini! Finish this off with Dragon Rage!"

Mercedes said, "Finish this off with Zen Headbutt!"

The Zen Headbutt nullified the Dragon Rage and was about to hit Dratini when Dratini dodged it. Ash was appreciating Dratini more and more by the moment as its battling skill had increased significantly.

Ash said, "Iron Tail one more time!"

"Use an Iron Tail of your own, Tauros!" yelled Mercedes

Ash saw the scene in a way that a trainer normally wouldn't have. Dratini twisted itself so it wasn't just Iron Tail, it was Iron Body. Dratini seemed to be moving in a different way too. Ash realized in the split second that Dratini had learned Slam in place of Thunder Wave.

Tauros was thrown down and was unable to battle further as Dratini stood victorious on Ash's side of the field.

Mercedes whined, "It's no fair that you won. The boss always gives the best Pokemon to the wrong people. Humph."

Barton came up and said, "That was an excellent battle. You should challenge the local Pokemon gym. The gym leader is a Rock-type leader and Dratini and Squirtle would do well there."

"That's my plan already," said Ash "Brock is going to lose easily to Squirtle and Dratini. I don't doubt a thing."

Barton said, "I want to leave right now. I want to see you cream this punk. However, we have a plan to act upon right now. Just as they closing the museum when there will be one or two people left, we are going to steal some of the fossils and send them to our contact down on Cinnabar Island. You think you can handle that?"

"With relative ease," said Ash.

They left at that moment and headed towards the museum. Barton entered through the main entrance while Ash entered through a side window that somebody had clumsily opened earlier that day.

Barton said rather loudly, "I'm here to see your fossils. I heard that you had quite a few."

The attendant at the desk said, "I'm sorry. Guests cannot few the fossils other than the ones we currently have."

Barton scoffed and said, "Oh really? I bet you don't even have any other fossils. You guys are just a bunch of phonies." He started to walk away when a man's voice said, "Wait."

Their plan was going as expected. The man said, "I can show you as long as you leave any Pokemon you have at the front desk."

Barton left one Pokeball at the front, but not the second one. The man seemed not to notice as they walked into the back room.

Ash snuck around the back rooms until he saw Barton following some scientist in a lab coat. He waited until they walked by to go up to the front desk where the attendant was packing up her things. Charmander's Smokescreen easily took care of her as Ash dragged her to the open window and pushed her out of it. The drop was only about three feet so she would be okay.

Meanwhile, Barton saw the glorious fossils right before his eyes. The man said, "These are the Pokemon fossils we collected from Mt. Moon. This is the fossil of a Kabut..." He stopped abruptly as Barton hit him on the head with a rod that he had borrowed from Ash.

Barton smashed open the case and put all of the fossils in his bag. He found Ash pushing a body out of a window. He said, "Let's get out of this joint." Ash handed Barton his Pokeball that he had left at the front desk and they jumped out of the window onto the limp body of the attendant.

Ash and Barton ran back to their hangout in the woods and put down the bag of fossils. There was a note in the campsite that said, '_I am leaving your groupl Ash is a good for nothing, stuck up little brat and I don't want to put up with him anymore. Giovanni will give me to a better group. -Mercedes P.S. I took Meowth.'_

Barton said, "I didn't like her for the weeks that I worked with her before you came along. I'm glad she's gone. She is going to get chewed out by Giovanni. We needed Meowth to do some of our other operations, but we can improv all of our operations. Now let's stop yapping and send this box to Cinnabar Island."

Barton's first Pokemon was revealed to be a Fearow. Fearow flew off with the sack of fossils down to Cinnabar Island. He said, "Another mission accomplished. Most of the plans of Team Rocket go awry and you already seem like a pro. I'll be sure to recommend you to Giovanni."

After they finished eating that night, Barton and Ash took down their campsite and found a new location to avoid people finding them in the woods by accident.

The next morning, Ash and Barton headed towards the Pewter City Gym so that Ash could have his Gym battle against Brock: the Rock-type master. Upon entering the gym, Ash realized that the gym was a rock battlefield and that the gym was filled with rocks and a rocky battlefield. A teenager approached them and said, "My name is Brock and I am the Pewter City Gym Leader. What is your name?"

Ash said, "My name is Ash and I'm going to be taking the Pokemon Gym Challenge. I challenge you to a battle!"

Brock said, "Very well then."

A little kid was refereeing the match for some reason. Barton didn't approve at all of the worthless staff of the Gym. Were there even any adults running the gym?

The little kid, "The match will be a two on two match between Ash the Challenger and Brock the Gym Leader. Only the Challenger may substitute Pokemon. Begin!"

Brock said, "Go Geodude!"

Ash said, "Go Dratini!"

Dratini waved back and forth and Geodude levitated a little bit off the ground as they squared off and stared each other down.

Ash said, "Dratini use Aqua Jet!"

Brock said, "Geodude use Rock Throw!"

Dratini raced against the rock with a super speedy Aqua Jet. Smoke arose from the collision and filled the battlefield. Barton, Ash, and Brock were surprised by the outcome.

Gary and Misty entered Pewter City. They had spent all of the previous day helping the burning Viridian Forest survive. Misty didn't like bugs, but she did it anyways.

Gary said, "He has to be here. I just know it."

Misty said, "I'll bet anything that he's here. He is going to pay deeply for what he did to us."

**And that's a cut! Thank you for reading this second part if you... well... you know... actually read it.**

**Thank you for the favorites and the follows and the reviews. I write fanfiction to pretty much amuse myself and I most certainly wasn't expecting that so thank you very much. I'm sorry if you guys like the real Ash, he will come back to future fanfictions because I like him too. **

**JudgeSceptiled, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like I need to make myself clear right now. Ash is NOT the same Ash! That is the point of the story! It wouldn't be much of a story if he was the trainer he actually was in Kanto. I like Ash and you might too, but I need to get it through you that this is not Ash's personality. I will give you a spoiler (don't read this next line unless you want a spoiler): it has a happy ending and Ash changes for the better.  
><strong>

**Anyways, thank you for supporting this if you guys have been. A few more things. English is NOT my native language. This is my first real fanfiction, my other one sucks. **

**But besides that, enjoy this part and I promise that Barton won't be around for long. ~Judge Sceptiled**

The smoke and dust was clearing from the impact of Ash's Dratini and Brock's Geodude. All four people in the gym arena were surprised by the outcome. Dratini was nowhere to be seen and Geodude was left alone.

A half a minute after the confusion, a hugely powerful Aqua Jet hit Geodude from above, finishing it off.

The referee said, "Geodude is unable to battle, Dratini wins!"

Ash said, "Dratini, surprise is a good element, but you can't scare your trainer like that. Squirtle might not be able to beat two Pokemon. Hmph. Do better next time."

Brock returned Geodude and thanked him and sent out a gigantic Onix.

Ash returned Dratini and sent out Squirtle. Squirtle and Onix squared off and stared each other down just like Geodude and Dratini did.

Ash said, "Squirtle, wait for his attack."

"Onix use Tackle!" yelled Brock.

Onix came quickly at Squirtle who spun automatically at the last second and spun its way upon on Onix's head.

Ash said, "Use Water Gun on Onix!"

Brock said, "Now use Wrap!"

Onix was simply faster than Squirtle, so Onix grabbed Squirtle and started squeezing it.

Ash said, "Squirtle get out of there using Rapid Spin!"

Squirtle's shell did minimal damage against the tough rock body of Onix, but it managed to slip out of the firm grip.

Ash said, "You aren't as fast as Onix and you can't defend, so we will have to use our other moves. Use Yawn!"

Pretty soon Onix was fast asleep on the ground with Squirtle looking a little sleepy as well.

"Now Squirtle use Water Gun!" said Ash.

The Water Gun hit Onix directly and woke it up. Ash knew that he was in a spot of trouble.

Brock said, "Onix use Iron Tail!"

Squirtle curled up in its shell, but it was no use. Iron Tail cracked down on Squirtle's shell and sent Squirtle flying. It was barely able to stand up from the massive attack that Brock's Onix had just used on it.

"You aren't finished yet Squirtle! Use your ultimate move! Aura Sphere!" yelled Ash.

Squirtle formed a brilliant, blue ball and launched it full force at Onix. After the impact, Onix was out of the battle.

The referee said, "Onix is unable to battle, Squirtle wins! This means that the Challenger Ash has won!"

Ash said, "Squirtle, we need to work on your defenses more. You should've been able to take those hits, so we have to work on that."

At that moment, Gary and Misty burst into the Pokemon Gym. Ash quickly ran for cover and luckily wasn't seen by them.

Gary said, "He must be in here, we've checked everywhere in town and the person at the edge of town hasn't seen him yet. Hey Gym Leader! Have you seen a challenger that is about ten years old and has black hair?"

Brock said, "Of course, he is hiding behind that rock over there." He tossed the gym badge over to Barton and said, "Give that to your friend when he stops hiding."

Misty said, "Starmie come out and use Bubblebeam on that rock!"

The rock was destroyed showing a now exposed Ash behind the rock.

Gary said, "Time to destroy you with my Pokemon! Go Eevee!"

Eevee and Starmie stood side by side and looked ready to beat up Ash. (At least Eevee did, I don't think Starmie can have much of personalities due to having no face.)

Ash had to think fast. Squirtle was too tired to fight after that Gym Battle, so he'd have to rely on Dratini and Charmander even though Charmander had a type disadvantage.

Ash asked, "How does it feel to get outshown Gary? You seemed to not have a problem with it back in Pallet Town but you sure seem to now." Ash then sent out Charmander and Dratini.

Misty said, "Starmie use Bubblebeam on them!"

Gary said, "Eevee use Shadow Ball!"

Bubblebeam and Shadow Ball rushed towards Dratini and Charmander. Ash said, "Charmander use SmokeScreen and Dratini hide behind Charmander!"

Bubblebeam and Shadow Ball were dissolved by the Smokescreen. Smokescreen then went on to obscure the vision of Misty, Gary, Starmie, and Eevee. Gary said, "Eevee remove the Smoke with Sand Attack!"

Misty said, "Starmie use Rapid Spin!"

During the moment of confusion, Ash had issued rapid orders to Dratini to use Iron Slam which was the combination of Iron Tail and Slam and to attack Starmie specifically.

Dratini emerged from the newly cleared smoke with the amazing speed its Aqua Jet had earlier and easily took down Misty's Starmie. Ash couldn't even imagine how good Dratini was going to be as a Dragonite.

Eevee was suddenly on its own. Charmander leaped through the smoke and used Metal Claw on Eevee easily taking down the cute Pokemon.

Gary and Misty both stood there shocked. They had no idea that Ash would be this good. Gary stuttered, "But... but... how did you?"

Ash said, "If you know what's best for you, you would leave right now. Oh and by the way, don't I get a Gym Badge for defeating another Gym Leader?"

Misty said, "Well I don't have any Gym Badges."

Barton interfered for the first time by dropping a net and typing up Misty and Gary. He said, "That was too easy. Looks like this is an easy way to get your Gym Badge."

Brock re-entered the room and saw Misty and Gary tied up and asked, "Are they wanted outlaws? I feel like I recognize them."

Barton said, "You bet they are." A few seconds later, Barton walked over to Brock and hit him on the head with a rod. He tied up Brock with the other two and said, "It's too bad that I had to do that. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. I won't give him to Team Rocket like I will with these two, I'll keep him here." He untied Brock and pushed him over on the ground.

Ash and Barton quickly left the gym with a strange, rather heavy bag that was slung over Barton's shoulder. Barton's Fearow returned when they walked outside and Barton handed it the bag. Barton then sent out a second Pokemon. Barton also had a Dodrio. Dodrio helped Fearow carry the heavy bag off to the Team Rocket headquarters down in Viridian City. Problem solved.

Ash said, "Thanks for the help back there."

"It's what teammates do." said Barton "In Team Rocket, we believe in survival of the fittest. In my groups, we believe in no man left behind unless it puts the rest of us in danger. That's why my groups normally cooperate more than any other groups. You know kid, I don't know if Team Rocket really is cut out for me. Sure I have fun doing it, but why am I actually doing it?"

Ash knew why he was in Team Rocket. He wasn't in Team Rocket because he wanted to be, but because he needed money and this was the best way to get it. If he got a crew of Team Rocket grunts, he could catch the legendary he saw in the sky.

Barton and Ash started heading out of town when Barton received a call. Apparently Barton's Fearow and Dodrio had already made it to HQ.

After several long minutes on the phone, Barton said, "I'm being transferred, but you aren't. Giovanni personally requested for you to be on your own due to how effective you could be. He is upgrading you to C-Class Grunt. I'm an A-Class Grunt which is right underneath Admin. Most Grunts are D-Class so this is a great promotion for you."

Barton hoisted his backpack back on his back and said, "I'll see you around sometime kid."

Ash said, "I'll see you sometime too."

Ash decided that when he took over Team Rocket, Barton would be right there by him near the top.

Ash walked out of Pewter City and very alone until he saw what was happening outside of the town: a whole ton of trainers were everywhere. They were mostly other boys about his age, but there were a few hikers and the such. He asked a passing man, "What is going on here?"

The man said, "We are holding a Pokemon Tournament here today. Would you like to enter?"

"Very much so." said Ash.

The man said, "The registration tent is just over that way."

Ash went immediately to the registration tent and registered Squirtle, Charmander and Dratini. Ash was the last person to enter the tournament and the tournament would start in a few minutes time, so he got prepared fast.

He walked out into the impromptu stadium with a whole bunch of other rookie trainers. Ash thought, _'This is going to be a piece of cake.'_

The announcer said, "Welcome to the Monthly Pewter Pokemon Tournament! Today we have 64 trainers all hyped up and ready to battle, so we hope to give you some excellent battles today."

The crowd cheered at the conclusion of his remarks, and the matchups were shown up on the screen. Ash would be facing Ben who was about his age. Their battle would be second.

After the first battle, Ash walked onto the field. Ben did too, but he was speedwalking so much he almost tripped.

Ben said, "Shorts are comfy and easy to wear! Go Ekans!"

"Go Charmander!" said Ash.

Ben started ranting about shorts, so Ash said, "Charmander use Ember followed up by Metal Claw!"

Ekans was defeated by the Metal Claw that followed Ember, but Ben seemed not to notice. Now he was talking about all the shorts that he had ever owned. Ash sighed and walked off the field. Ben was still yapping away when Ash was out of sight.

After the first round, Ash found himself against another pathetic trainer who used a Weedle. In the round of 16, he faced a Rattata. In the round of 8, he faced his first challenge in a Oddish that managed to almost beat Squirtle. Squirtle ended up winning with its powerful Rapid Spin attack.

Ash found himself in the top 4 of the tournament. He would be going against a trainer by the name of A.J. He had only used his Sandshrew so far, so Ash decided to use Dratini who was really fast and could easily dodge Ground-type attacks.

A.J. sent out his Sandshrew as Ash sent out his Dratini.

A.J. said, "Alright Sandshrew use Dig!"

Ash said, "Dratini stand on your tail!"

When Sandshrew came up, Dratini was ready and easily swayed to the side to dodge the attack. Ash said, "Now use Dragon Rage!"

"Defense Curl!" yelled A.J.

Dragon Rage did quite a bit of damage, so Ash continued the pressure. He said, "Use Iron Tail!"

Sandshrew wasn't quite able to handle Dragon Rage and Iron Tail, so Sandshrew was defeated after a very short bout.

Ash was in the finals against somebody who had only used one Pokemon: Ninetales. The man didn't ever say his name and he wore a dark, long flowing cloak.

Ash didn't know which Pokemon to choose. Squirtle was too tired from all of the previous battles and so was Dratini. Charmander hadn't been used yet, so he decided to use Charmander.

Just as Ash was going through the thought process, a man came up and said, "You have to choose two Pokemon for the doubles battle that is coming up."

Ash decided on his two Pokemon and went out on the field to face the mysterious masked man.

"Ninetales and Gloom! You're up!" said the other man.

"Charmander and Squirtle! You're up!" said Ash.

Ash's only prior double battle experience was earlier that morning when he had defeated Gary and Misty. That didn't really count as a battle, so he really had no experience.

The referee said, "Today's match will be a doubles battle between Ash Ketchum and Incognito. Each side will use two Pokemon and the battle will be over when both Pokemon on either side are unable to battle further. Begin!"

Ash said, "Charmander use Ember on Gloom and Squirtle use Water Gun on Ninetales!"

Incognito said, "Switch!"

Gloom and Ninetales switched places and easily took the attacks from Squirtle and Charmander. Incognito said, "Gloom use Sleep Powder and Ninetales use Hypnosis!"

Charmander had enough time to dodge, but Squirtle didn't. Ash said, "Squirtle use Yawn before you fall asleep!"

Squirtle's Yawn hit Gloom and both Gloom and Squirtle fell asleep. Ash said, "Charmander use Ember on Gloom!"

Incognito said, "Ninetales use Solarbeam on Squirtle!"

The two moves hit the other two Pokemon with tremendous power and effect.

"Squirtle and Gloom are unable to battle!" said the referee.

It was down to Charmander against Ninetales. Ash thought about Charmander's moves. Charmander knew Ember, Metal Claw, Scratch, and... Smokescreen.

Ash said, "Charmander use Smokescreen!"

Smokescreen obscured the vision of Ninetales. Charmander had gotten used to seeing in Smoke, so it wasn't a problem. Ash said, "Use Metal Claw!"

Incognito said, "Ninetales find Charmander with Psychic!"

Ninetales easily found Charmander mentally through the thick smoke and flung Charmander. It looked as if Charmander was finished battling after taking such a powerful hit.

The referee said, "Charmander is unable to bat..." when all of a sudden Charmander started glowing. Charmander's size increased, especially its tail. Pretty soon Charmander had evolved into Charmeleon!"

Ash said, "Good Work! Try out your new move and use Dragon Rage!"

Dragon Rage pounced on the unsuspecting Ninetales. Ninetales was still able to battle after the impact, so Ash said, "End this now with one last Metal Claw!"

Charmeleon raced forward with a new speed spreading smoke as it went. Metal Claw struck Ninetales in the head.

"Ninetales is unable to battle, Charmeleon is the winner which means that Ash Ketchum wins!"

Ash said, "Charmeleon, good work. You have some things to work on so lets go."

Charmeleon smiled and waved at the cheering crowd when Ash wasn't looking before quickly running and catching up to its trainer.

Ash and his Pokemon camped that night right outside of Mt. Moon in their special Team Rocket sleeping bags. Ash thought about all that had happened in the previous few days. He had defeated a gym and won a tournament within a couple days of getting his Pokemon. Charmeleon, Squirtle, and Dratini were already shaping up nicely. He felt himself growing closer to them. No. He couldn't do that. If he did that, then that could get in the way of training. Maybe one day when they were evolved and ready they could become friends.

Meanwhile in Viridian City, Misty and Gary were pacing inside their jail cells.

When the guards transitioned, Gary pulled out a file and quickly made work of the very thin bars. He quickly did Misty's too as the new guard appeared.

The guard yelled, "Stop right now and you won't get hurt!"

Gary threw the file at the guard and hit him in the head. He grabbed his Pokeballs and gave one to Misty. Misty asked, "Isn't this stealing?"

Gary said, "These Pokemon are already stolen, it doesn't matter anymore. Now let's get out of here."

Gary and Misty quickly made their way out of the Viridian Team Rocket Base. It wasn't until hours later that the other guards found the body of their fellow guard unconscious on the ground.

Misty and Gary quickly ran back into Viridian Forest. It might have been nighttime, but they had a lot of ground to make up if they were to get that Ash. Ash was a bigger threat than they had anticipated, and they were after him with a burning new fury.

**And... That's a wrap! Ash beats Brock, Ash and Barton kidnap Gary and Misty and ship them off to Team Rocket to put in their jail, Barton leaves Ash, Ash enters a Pokemon Tournament, Charmander evolves into Charmeleon, Ash wins, and Gary and Misty are after Ash with a new burning need for revenge. However, Ash is starting to have feelings for his Pokemon. What will Ash do?**

**Thank you guys for reading again if you end up reading this. Let me say this one more time: This isn't Ash's real character... yet. Character Development yo. Also, don't hate on me for that. Their are several thousand fanfictions out there and if you want to read fanfiction, then there are other ones for you.**

**Farewell Fine Fancies of the Phenomenal Fricken . ~JudgeSceptiled**


End file.
